Fell From My World
by Rainhealsme
Summary: My life was normal. Then, I guess you could say everything was turned completely around, and now I'm introduced into a whole new world of supernatural happenings. It all started with a cup of coffee and a handsome gangster. It ended with spilled water and a shitload of yelling. If you're actually willing to read the story of my life, you're in for a messy surprise.


***ATTENTION!* **

**This is NOT your typical run of the mill Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction! You may think it is, but I assure you it's not.**

**The authoress would also like to take the time to mention that she does NOT own the franchise Yu Yu Hakusho, it characters and only her OCs and story plot.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

_**Fell From My World**_

…

…

…

_**Prologue**_

…

…

…

_Let's be honest here, shall we? I'm not like other girls, as cliché as that sounds. Here's a list of what I am certainly not: I'm not a lonely nerd with large framed glasses who is afraid to even make the slightest noise in class. Neither am I that bad ass chick who is tough and clever. And hopefully I won't kill your hopes, but I'm not a werewolf or a vampire. I guess I could say that I'm just Rosalind...no more, no less._

_My life was normal. Then, I guess you could say everything was turned completely around, and now I'm introduced into a whole new world of supernatural happenings. It all started with a cup of coffee and a handsome gangster. It ended with spilled water and a shitload of yelling. If you're actually willing to read the story of my life, you're in for a messy surprise._

…

…

…

It was on my birthday, cold and misty out, a typical day for a Wednesday in mid-November. Like every morning, I started out with my usual routine of getting up at 6:30 in the morning, taking a quick shower, throwing on some clothes and a bit of makeup, checked in on my (snoring) roommate Sayaka, and left the apartment by 8. From there I walk a couple of blocks to the local subway station. Grabbing a coffee and a pastry from the Starbucks right next to it I was prepared for the morning. I wanted to study at my favorite cafe across the city, so I was going to take the subway like I always did.

There I was standing and waiting for the subway exactly like everyone else. A young woman leaned against the wall, holding her child's hand. One friend laughed at another friend's joke. An elderly woman stood with her husband as they spoke in soft voices to each other. Everything seemed average. But then there was him.

One benefit to riding the same train every day at the same time, you start to notice the regulars whose schedules are apparently the same as yours. Coincidentally, I became sort of an acquaintance with a handsome stranger. The first time I saw him, I was struck only by his quiet nature and standoffish appearance—he, of course, seemed average too from a short distance. His arms were covered by long sleeves, just like everyone else. He was alone, and seemed kind of antsy. At the time I'd figured he was just in a hurry to get wherever he was going. He had silver hair, and stunning sapphire eyes. Best of all, he was mature.

I had to admit, the guy was gorgeous. Nothing about him struck me as plain or boring. More than once I almost walked up to him to strike up a conversation. Maybe then he'd stop freaking out about his destination if he could rave to someone about it? Then I could tell him how boring my life was compared to his.

I was just taking the train to get to my usual cafe, for free (for up to 4 hours) Wi-Fi, and the soothing scents of the in-store bakery. He was probably going to go to something impulsive, but in a good way. Perhaps he was taking the subway really far, and was going to do something on his bucket list? I really wanted to ask him, but at the same time I didn't want to pester him...

He noticed me examining him, so I smiled as a friendly gesture and he responded with a nod of his head and turned his attention back towards his Galaxy phone. Time was eaten away as I waited for the train. I noticed that he started to get more impatient, but he didn't seem frustrated or annoyed. He didn't seem too excited to be going wherever he was headed either. He would tap his feet or snap his fingers quickly. Quietly, I chuckled to myself. This place where he wanted to end up had to be really great.

It wasn't until the second time we met that I noticed he would always wear a conservative, expensive shoes and rings with his white suit. Perhaps his family was rich? Boy was I wrong…

By the third time, I noticed _it_ resting there oh-so casually around his neck in a silver protector—a silver chain, meaning he was part of the Yakuza, one of the most powerful gangs in the country. And that was saying something with the sudden increase of street gangs and thugs each month. No one messed with the Yakuzas.

Oddly enough, I felt close to this fellow. We had a deep and meaningful acknowledgment routine each morning, which went a little something like this:

First, I enter subway station. With a smile and my precious coffee in hand, I would nod at him. He nods back and kindly, he steps aside and allows me to step onto the train before him like a true gentleman.

In word, it was simply perfection. The Yakuza didn't call themselves a "chivalrous" organization for nothing after all.

Day after day, much like this morning, we would repeat the beautiful process, and I would take an extra few seconds to admire his perfect complexion and his gorgeous face, when he wasn't looking of course. He would lounge there so casually in his seat, with his eyes hooded and face serene.

He suddenly pulled his phone back out and dialed someone's number. I suddenly felt rude staring at him like this, so I looked at my feet. My sense of hearing wouldn't let me leave this handsome stranger alone though. I listened to his side of the conversation.

_"Hey...yeah, I'm actually heading there right now. Oh, right...Did she really? Good for her, I guess. No, I'll check it out next time I'm there. Heh...Stop making me laugh, I don't wanna draw too much attention to myself. Alright well, I have to go. I'll be there soon. I just called to let you know. Okay, bye."_

I figured it was probably a friend or family member. I found it really kind to just randomly call someone you care about and tell them what you're up to. He was earning major cool points from me by the second, as if it mattered. While eavesdropping and whatnot could be fascinating, it wasn't much. I wanted to drink some fresh hot coffee and study for my upcoming exams. Well I didn't really want to study, but I kind of had to if wanted to become a Preschool teacher in the future.

Before long, the train had arrived. I sat in my usual spot towards the middle and glanced around. All of the regulars are here—me, the handsome Yakuza fellow, two reporters from the local paper, and a mother with her two children with of course the exception a few extra people. Among the newcomers was a middle-aged man, drunk and passed out on his seat, and tall young man in the front row alone. I found it kind of strange that he was all by himself. Why he would be by himself, I couldn't imagine, because he was one of those guys who looked like he should have had a model girlfriend by his side.

Another strange thing about him was that he was completely covered from head to toe in clothing, despite the warm weather. He had on dark jeans, leather boots, and a black t-shirt that was partially covered by the leather jacket he wore. When I looked at him, he'd put the hood of his jacket up on his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around at each of passengers. You know when you look at someone and you get that feeling that they're up to something suspicious? Well, that was the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach when I looked at this guy along with some unwanted butterflies when I got a better look at his face.

He approached the drunken man no doubt intent on stealing his wallet and any other value belongings he had. I wanted to help, but I was taught not to involve myself in such situations as a child. If the guy's stupid enough to get drunk and pass out on the subway, he deserves to get his wallet stolen. I could tell by the hooded man's movements and the way his hands looked like they were in fists that he was holding something in his pockets. It could have been a phone or wallet or something, but I had a feeling that it was something else.

Once he was finished, I thought he might have had a feeling that someone was watching him, because he started looking around again. His cold brown eyes darted behind him, all around, and then they stopped on me. I held my breath as his eyes met mine and he stumbled slightly before catching himself before starting to walk normally again. He was still looking at me, though, with a hard looking in his eyes like he was trying to force me to look away. But I couldn't, not when he was looking back.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets then and reached for his shades he had hooked to the collar of his shirt, putting them on. Now I couldn't tell if he was looking at me as he started to put his hands in his pockets, but there was one particular thing I did see. As he put his hands down from his face, catching his jacket, and lifted it away from his body. And that was when I saw it, the pocket knife he had tucked into his jeans.

My heart started pounding my chest and I wanted to jump up and go tell security or something, but I was frozen, stuck to my seat. I watched him as he walked towards the middle where I was, at a leisurely pace like he hadn't a care in the world and ready to snatch by tote. Was this all because I saw him rob that man?

_Crap! _I think quickly. _Now what do I do?!_

My handsome stranger had noticed the spectacle and watched—his eyes narrowed as if he dared the man to make him angry. Impulsively, I get up and sat down into the seat beside him. He glances at me with slight amusement.

I sigh in relief. _…I'm safe._

The robber continued his approach until he notices the custom chain of the man I'm sitting beside. My Yakuza raises an eyebrow at him, asking, "Need something?"

Immediately the man shook his head took a different seat back towards the front.

I smirked at him when he looked over his shoulder. _That's right, punk, I know a Yakuza!_

The robber scowled, and the stranger beside simply watched from the corner of his eyes.

I blush and look at feet, too embarrassed to look at his face after what had happened. "Thank you."

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Didn't really do much, now did I?" _Unless saving this rosette's ass counts..._

"No but really," I say shaking my head. "Thanks you."

After a short while, I offer, "I'm Rosalind, Su Rosalind."

After a short pause, "Youko," he returns.

I smiled. Even his name was perfect. "So…why are you up so early?" I asked, and his expression is suddenly closed.

"I have to meet someone in Kiato," he answers, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

I frowned a little. Hopefully it wasn't a girlfriend…

"Oh, that's cool I guess. Very gangster-like…I mean! Uh…" I blush and look away. _Seriously, Rosa! Get head out of the damn clouds!_

But when he speaks again, he only sounds amused. "And you? I see you take the train everyday just about."

I hazard a glance at his gorgeous face. He doesn't _look _like he's contemplating my violent death. "I have upcoming exams to study for. I'm a student at Byakudan University."

He almost seems impressed by my response. "I see...what are you majoring in?"

"Early Childhood Development," I answer, with no small amount of pride. "I've always wanted to become a Preschool teacher."

He nods. I hesitate, contemplate, and deliberate. But then I figure, what the hell? I've finally gotten a chance to talk to him, might as well not waste it talking about my future. "How…did you become involved in the _Yakuza_? If you don't mind my asking," I add quickly. "Is it a family thing?"

His face is very still, and I don't think he's going to answer me. Again, there's that possibility of getting whacked...

There is a glint in his amber eyes as smirks a little. "You could say that," he answers shortly, and then he said, "And I see you changed your hairpin as well."

I blushed, touching the little white rabbit clip. I usually (for 2 years exactly) wore my lucky read pentagram, but I figured it was time to switch things up a bit and seeing as I was finally chatting with Youko, this clip might be lucky as well.

_"We have arrived at our destination. Thank you for riding Metro."_ An automated voice crooned over the speaker as the doors swished open.

Before I could to thank Youko again, the train had reached my stop. Disappointed, I stood up with bag at hand. "Um. Thank you again."

As I got ready to leave, I notice that the robber from before also stood, apparently intent on following me to the cafe. Seriously!? Doesn't this guy have more drunken idiots to rob!

Youko also stood, his hand on my back, and he guides me off the subway. I'm surprised and confused since this wasn't his usual stop after all. Still, his presence has the desired effect. The punk robber didn't get off, but instead sat back down.

He suddenly looks down, and it seems as if he was arguing with himself in his mind. Don't I know that feeling.

Finally, when one side of his consciousness wins, he pulls his chain from around his neck and hands it to me. "I want you to keep this,"

I blinked at him—my mind could barely process such a gesture.

"No one will bother you if you hang onto it," He explains. "They better not." He added glancing at the clumsy robber from the corner of his eye.

There is an edge of menace in those last three words, and I'm not sure if it's because he's angry that someone would disrespect his gang by harming a person with his necklace, or because he's upset that someone would harm me. Honestly, I like the latter option better.

I looked at the silver jewelry in my hand. It is large, a little on the heavy side and well-worn. "Is it…really okay for you to give me this? I mean what if you get in trouble?"

He smirks. "I have the real one with me. And there aren't many people that can get me in trouble."

_So he's high-ranking, too. Nice._

"But..." he continues. "I want it back tomorrow, okay?"

_And here I thought I could keep it... _I pout playfully. "Okay..."

He smirks, stepping back onto the train before it had a chance to take off. "8 a.m. sharp, got it?" _Which means another chance to chat with him...hell yeah I'll take up that offer!_

"Got it," I smiled holding the protector close to my bosom.

As the train doors closed up, I waved to Youko as it took off into the opposite direction. Once I was sure the train was out of site, I gleefully squealed with joy, "I'm a gangster, I'm a gangster!" earning looks from some of the passbyers in the Kiato Station, but I didn't care.

_Best. Birthday. Gift. __**Ever.**_

…

…

…

_**Song 2: **__The Pillows - "Rush"_

…

…

…

Shishio Sayaka and I had been friends for almost our whole lives. It all started one day in middle school when she threw a pen and it hit the back of my head because I talking to a boy she liked. And being the awesome kid that I was then, I threw it right back at her twice as hard and hit her square in the face. The both of us weren't allowed to go out for our lunch break that day, and ate inside of the classroom as punishment…and that's when that bond started to form. The girl hadn't left my side since.

Needless to say, I knew her very well, and the fact that she had a surprise waiting for me once I got here, despite me being against it.

My fingers drummed over the golden door knob that separated me from our apartment. I love Sayaka, she's my best friend and like a sister to me, but I hate when she throws me these big parties and invites everyone. She has been doing this since freshman year of high school.

Now we were older and I'm pretty sure this is the first party that has absolutely sucked. College parties are so stupid, yet so different from high school ones. Yet they still have inappropriate pants-off-dance-off.

Sighing, I stood up straight. I'd already been in the hallway section for fifteen minutes, and it was getting late, so I decided to make my move.

"I'm coming in, so you better be decent, Sayaka," I said as I opened the door. Seeing no bare skin that wouldn't have been proper, I was in the clear, so I just leaned casually against the door frame, and...

_**Pop!**_

_**Pop!**_

_**Pop!**_

"Otanjoobi omedetoo **(1)**!" Everyone chorused together with grins on their faces as I glared unhappily at them. "Rosalind!"

I twitched with hands over her ears, trying to force the loud chattering away. "Chikushou! **(2)**" I growled, clicking my tongue in irritation. "Go away!"

One of the boys, Kurosaki Satoshi wrapped a playful arm around my shoulder, giving me a light noogie. "Oh come on, birthday girl," he teased with a grin as bright as his orange hair. "You're growing up so fast!"

"I'm more of an adult than you are and we're both the same age," I grumbled.

Another one of my friends, Ooue Nana chuckled in her feminine voice. "Tonikaku **(3)**, Rosa-chan, have you done _it_ yet?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

A pink delicate brow lifted idly at the question. "It?" I asked.

Kurosaki and Ooue looked at each other with wide eyes. "You're still a virgin?!" Jun screamed loudly so that the rest of the guest heard him.

"No way!"

"Rosalind's still a virgin?!"

"What?!"

"And here I thought she was taken!"

"What about all the guys she was with?!"

"Forget them! What about the chicks!"

I rolled my eyes rolled at their idiocy. "Stupid, don't make me out to be a damn slut," I mumbled, looking around for Sayaka.

"So they really are rumors?" Ooue asked, brushing strains of her maroon hair from her face.

"Of course they are," I replied dully and pushed past her to find Sayaka.

I'm 22 and never been with a guy...what was wrong with that? Don't get the wrong idea now. I've had my fair share of trouble making, but if there was one thing that I respected, it was my body and believed that one should only share it when marriage comes around.

When I actually found Sayaka, she was in the kitchen chatting (more like flirting) with Fukaroi Ryosuke, a blond boy from her English class. I had to fake cough to get her attention.

"Is that what you're wearing for the party, Rosa?" she questioned, looking over at me as I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "You wore almost the exact same thing yesterday, except you changed your shirt."

I looked down at my Converse, jean shorts, and red and white plaid button-up shirt that I had open, showing my black tank top underneath. "Yeah, what's wrong with this?" I asked, and then looked pointedly at the black four-inch heels she wore with her red dress. "I'd rather not have my feet feeling like they were going to fall off on my birthday. Is that what you're wearing?"

She just rolled her eyes, and I use this as any opportunity to get back at her for the party.

"But then..." I started. "It's good that I didn't spend the last few hours getting ready. And if I had come back earlier, I would have been able to say that I accidentally walked in on you guys while you making out. That would have made a great story to tell my kids someday."

Sayaka huffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, and scar them for life? I can just imagine what your kids are going to be like…"

"Antsy and secretive," Fukaroi smirked, his violet eyes twinkling with amusement, as he looked me. "Like Youko since they'll be his as well."

I looked at him. How the _hell_ did he know my gangster?

And that's when I noticed him staring at the protector that was beginning to slip from my pocket. Fukaroi wore one identical to it with the exception of the pattern in the middle being an angel instead of a rose, like Youko's.

_So he's part of the Yakuza as well...I guess they'll let __**anyone**__ in..._

This time, I was the one to roll my eyes, hoping that I could still deny the fact that he had just seen Youko's protector with me. "In your dreams."

"No, in everyone else's, too," he said as he draped an arm around my shoulders, that smug look of his never leaving his face. "Why don't you two just quit keeping each other at a distance and start going together already? You know everyone's expecting you two to be married and have a bunch of kids when we get together for reunion years from now."

Even if I liked the idea, I couldn't let Sayaka's little stuck up boy toy get the benefit of the doubt, especially not in front of her.

"Well, that isn't going to happen," I said with narrow eyes. "So why don't you just…"

"Okay," Sayaka cut in, squeezing my shoulders once before turning me toward the open door. "Let's get you out of here for some fresh air before you really get at him."

I let her steer me back out into the hallway and toward the elevator as I mumbled a stream of profanities to myself.

"Just chill out, would you?" she laughed, her arm still wrapped around my shoulders. "Don't take stuff so seriously."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Fukaroi doesn't know what he's talking about. He's stuck up idiot anyway..."

She laughed again, hugging me. "There's my Rosa. Just relax and enjoy the party."

I rolled my eyes again and poked her in the ribs. "Shut up."

She smiled pulling me back into apartment with her. Once we were back in, I felt something usually plastic-like hit the tip of shoe. It was cup, and I watched as Sayaka bends down to pick it and some scattered napkins. Great, I thought. I hadn't been home for twenty minutes and already these idiots were trashing our apartment…

Coincidentally, Fukaroi had been walking by and decided to check out Sayaka's 'rear view', with an open water bottle in hand. Sayaka had knelt down faster than him was obviously anticipated because he tripped over her leg. His arms flailed as he tried to catch himself before falling, but apparently he didn't remember the water bottle in his hand. And I couldn't move fast enough so that the water that flew out of the bottle could miss me.

I gasped when the water hit me right in the face, running down my skin and completely soaking through my shirt and tank top. Lifting my hands, I wiped over my face, trying to get rid even the tiniest bit of wetness. The top of my head was soaked, too.

"Rosa, are you okay?" I hear Sayaka ask. I could hear the laughter in her voice, even though she was trying to subdue it.

I nodded, blinking a few times as the water droplets gathered on my eyelashes and fell. "It's water," I said, looking at her. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, but they were curled up ever so slightly at the corners. My eyes narrowed at her, but my lips formed a tight smile. "Go ahead. You can laugh."

And she did. "I'm sorry," she laughed.

Everyone around us was laughing, too, but I didn't care. If I was one of the other girls, I would have been screaming about my hair and makeup being ruined and crying at the fact that everyone was laughing at me.

Suddenly, lights erupted behind my eyes. Hell, those weren't lights. Those were flames.

To top it off, I took a half-empty can of coke from the coffee table and poured the remaining contents over Fukaroi's head. "I'm not thirsty. Thanks. Asshole." With the flames still behind my eyes, I stomped down the stairs and out of the building.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have heard the sound of Sayaka's heels clicking behind me as she begged me to stop.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been able to see that I had walked into the middle of the street.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been smart enough to just walk to the subway instead of in front of the bus stop.

Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been able to see the bus heading straight for me, and I would have been able to get out of the way.

But, I was mad…I didn't stand a chance.

Sooner than I knew, I was flying through the air. It felt kind of nice; at least it did before I hit the cold, hard concrete. I heard Sayaka along with the screaming from a couple of other people, but that was all I heard before everything went pitch black.

…

…

…

"Leixia…" The cry echoed through the horizon-less expanse.

A seraph stood elegantly in the distance, her dull gray cloak fluttering behind her. She had long, white hair and clear, blue eyes. This was the woman who had been haunting your dreams.

"Leixia…"

I stared, directly into her eyes. She gasped, taking a step back. Disappointment. Emptiness. Regret. The poignant, unshed tears in her eyes only grew. She shook her head, tears glittering to the colorless ground.

"Leixia..."

"No...Rosalind..." she whispered in contradiction. The imploring voice ceased. My name on her lips was like a lament. It was as if my mere presence made her sad beyond expression. I looked away from her, unable to comprehend her misery. This was where my dream was supposed to end.

"You look...so much like her..." she murmured. My eyes opened. The dream wasn't ending... She took a step forward beseechingly.

"You must understand," tears ran rivers down her face, "I miss her."

Her arms hesitantly reached toward me. I stared, frozen.

"I miss her so much." Her voice broke. She enveloped me into an embrace, holding onto me as if letting go would break her.

"Forgive me…" she pleaded.

…

…

…

First, it started with a sign—a sign that was driven into clouds, much like a sign nailed into the dirt to keep it from falling over.

Don't ask me how in the world a sign can be driven into clouds, which are really clumps of misty water vapor, but it was. In bold print it read "Welcome to Limbo".

That was when I knew I had gone off the deep end.

I stared blankly at the sign, my eyebrows drawing together and eyes slant. Oddly enough, this all felt like dream that I would never wake up from. Only I didn't know I wouldn't wake up. I literally thought I was in a dream. Well, that wasn't really a far stretch…

I was standing on a cloud after all, high up in the white misty sky, as the whole area was obscured by clouds. I was surprised I didn't fall through the vapor with how buoyant it was, but as I took a step, the ground beneath my feet was stable.

Unable to conjure up a solution to the bafflingly predicament I was in, I proceeded to wander about through the mist, stepping on clouds. I itched at my clothing, yearning for my regular checkered blouse and shorts, my casual wardrobe that I wore back in my ordinary reality.

Now my reality was this…space. And I wasn't quite sure it was reality either. In fact, I fervently hoped I was in some demented fantasy, instead of in Limbo, whatever the heck that meant.

I resumed wandering aimlessly, peering through the mist for _anything_ that might resemble another living soul or a hint of humanity, when I stopped short at the sight in front of me. Somehow, I missed its presence. One moment nothing was there and the next...an enormous hulking castle materialized out of the cloudy mist.

It was an extravagant castle, one that was unique and unlike any other. It had sweeping arcs, tall pointed peaks, and intricate artwork carved into the opulent surface. The palace consisted of shimmering white brick that blinded me so I couldn't look directly at its magnificence.

I slowly approached the winding white stairs made out of the same material and started up them, one step at a time. By the time I climbed the winding staircase, I was winded. I breathed in exertion, and then looked up at two pillars supporting a roof that hung over the entrance. The pillars were thick, white and they too were decorated with complex designs. I went over and ran my palms over the smooth texture, too pleasant to be real.

That was when I noticed a girl, sitting on a fancy white bench beside the entrance. She was writing in a journal, her hazel eyes focused intently on the paper. She had short blonde hair that came to her shoulders. Her face was moon shaped and delicate. She wore a sky blue kimono with a white floral pattern. Beneath the skirt of the kimono were pure white stockings that hid her skin. Her shoulders were hunched in on themselves, giving the illusion that she was fragile and small. As I came closer, I realized that was what she was.

"Um, excuse me?" I cleared my throat awkwardly.

She gave out a little yelp and squealed as she retreated swiftly into the sanctuary of the castle. I called out to her but it was no use. She was gone, the heels of her clogs clacking behind her.

_Damn! First human I can find, and she runs away from me!_

I huffed, frustrated and reluctantly entered through the glass doors of the castle.

I was in what seemed to be a reception area, a wide rectangular office with dull carpeting and peach walls. Plotted plants were placed at various intervals across the room. Cushioned chairs were lined up on the left wall, arranged for people to sit and wait. But none of the chairs were occupied.

A young boy with a pacifier in his mouth was at was at work at large brown mahogany desk, papers with red stamps strewn over the desktop. I approached the desk, feeling extremely uncomfortable and cleared my throat.

"What is this place?" I asked my voice oddly hoarse.

The boy studied me for a second, and then blinked. "Are you Su Rosalind?" he inquired politely.

"Yeah…"I admitted reluctantly, officially disturbed.

"Good! We've been expecting you!" he exclaimed and opened his drawer, shifting through a jumble of disorganized files and papers.

"You have?" I questioned.

He finally found the paper and handed it to me in a fluster. He handed me the paper and a pen, and told me to sign it. I quickly scanned the black ink and came to the inference that it was a contract of sorts.

Well, what do I have to lose? I shrugged indifferently and signed my signature on the bottom with a flourish.

He snatched it away from me and directed, "Okay, now that you've agreed to our terms, please go over there with Leifang and Janora."

I pivoted to see two tweens. The first was the girl that had ran away from me. She stood quietly fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono. Next to her was a girl of the same height and facial features in a lavender kimono with a black floral design. She appeared to have a confident, almost smug sense about her.

I lumbered towards the two, unsure as to where this was going.

"Welcome to the afterlife," the girls announced, way more intelligent than their young age suggested.

_Wait a minute…did they just say afterlife? _

"Is this some sort of joke?!" I asked with a snort, wishing against hope that this is just one big hoax. Because this couldn't be the afterlife, could it?

I attempted to recall the past events of my life, my friends, Youko, and family, but…couldn't. Nothing, absolutely nothing could form in my mind. And that just plain scared me.

"Forgetfulness is the first sign. And no, this isn't a joke." The girl in the lavender kimono assured.

"You mean to say that...I'm dead? That _you're_ dead...along with everyone else who comes here?" I clarified, my voice verging on hysteria. This can't be happening! This isn't real!

The girl in the pink kimono patted my shoulder sympathetically and said, "S-sorry, but it's true…the souls here are awaiting the day they pass on to either Heaven or Hell, depending on what the Creator sees fit…"

"No. I can't be here! I should be at home with Sayaka celebrating my birthday!" I was yelling now.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You are here now. There's not much I can do about it," the child at the desk spoke as the girl in pink tried to calm me but it obviously wasn't working.

I was about to yell again, until something on the desk caught my eye. A sign—_**rule one: do not press the return button without authorization!**_

Now was my chance! I wasn't sure what it did but if it got me out of here it was good enough. Return obviously meant return to earth, right?

Without any hesitation I climbed, knocking over the child in the process, over the desk and pressed the button.

I didn't belong here. I was too young to be dead.

And I was going back to my world one way or another.

* * *

**Chapter Terminology:**

**(1)** Means** happy birthday** in Japanese.

**(2)** Means **damn** in Japanese.

**(3)** Means **anyway** in Japanese.

**So…how was it? Did I keep my promise of making this differ from the usual fanfiction of this section? **

**And before you ask, and to avoid confusion, the "gangster Youko" only exists in Rosalind's world. The "real" Youko exists of course, and since I'll follow MOST of the events of the anime, he'll appear after a while.**

**Considering this only a teaser, I won't be update this story as much until I know that you guys are enjoying it. Hopefully you'll all stick around, because things are really going to turn up next chapter. Until then, review ****(preferably constructive), follow, and favorite, and I'll type up a new chapter as soon as possible!**** ^^ - Rain**


End file.
